Feet Walk Their Own Way
by Winter's Star Filled Night
Summary: HPxDM It's been several years since Hogwarts and Voldermort defeat. Harry comes out with his big secret and wants to embrace a darker side. Only the Prince of Slytherin doesn't play by those rules anymore...please read and review, it is my first fanfic
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter though I wished that I owned Draco alas it is not to be. They are the possession of J.K, however Epona Ravenclaw is mine and has been for much long than Harry Potter has ever existed, I just made her fit this story. Plus she is properly copy righted as she appeared first time in back in 1994, when I wrote my first winning short story which the BBC published in a book of lots of children's stories. I make no money from this story it is purely for the enjoyment of others.  
  
Authors note: Right, now I have mentioned a disclaimer I am never going to start a chapter with one again. Thanks for taking the time to come check out my first Harry Potter fiction. I know once you have read this your gonna think how is Harry and Draco going to get together in this story, trust me they will. But I am not a fan of happy endings. I think sometimes there are just too many. Warning now, Harry and Draco will not end up together as a couple at the end of this fanfiction. Draco goes on his own merry way as does Harry. So please don't email me begging for them too, it is not going to happen. Ok several years have passed and Voldermort is gone (big sigh of relief) and Sirius did return. In my view he should never have died, so I am going to have Snape have found a way to bring him back, I will hint that Remus and Snape had a brief thing but realising Remus loved Sirius, Snape is going to have done something nice. You have to read to find out what though.  
  
Dumbledore is not a nice guy, I think he twists things to control people and therefore that is how he gets portrayed in this story. And Warning! There will be Draco and Harry Slash in this. Plus lovey dovey stuff with Epona and Draco so you know you have been warned. But this story focuses on Harry and Draco!!!!!! So it is R for a reason please leave now if you don't like it and don't report me I warned you! Reviews are nice and I would love to have some!  
  
So here is Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy in Feet Walk Their Own Way  
  
Chapter One: Times Change, something's don't.  
  
Harry watched in silence, as his girl friend Lauren packed her suitcase. Her sudden decision to leave was not a great shock; actually Harry had been expecting it for sometime.  
  
"I am sorry, Harry." Lauren said folding a pair of jeans and lying them down into the bottom of the suitcase. "I thought that might be we could have a future together. I mean neither of us wanted children or we wanted romantic entanglements because of our careers but it just happened. I fell in love."  
  
Harry walked over to the bed and sat beside the suitcase and began to help Lauren fold her pile of clothes. "I know. I thought you were beginning to fell for Jason not long after we were introduced. It doesn't matter perhaps, it is good for us both in the long run."  
  
With a faint smile, Lauren nodded and continued packing. Picking up everything she had brought into their relationship that was founded on friendship and the need for companionship not passion. It was not that she wasn't beautiful, but Harry had never felt more than a friend to her. Perhaps because it was his fault, Harry thought, folding one of Lauren's skirts. He had never been truly honest with her anyway and well it was not women he was into.  
  
"Lauren, I want to explain to you about why I have never touched you in two years." Harry said looking up at the golden eyes that examined his face, with a slight confused look.  
  
"Are you talking about you being gay, Harry?"  
  
"How did you know?" Harry gasped, suddenly feeling vulnerable. He had never told anyone before that he was gay. Did that mean everyone else knew? Hermione? Ron? The twins? How many knew his secret?  
  
Lauren smiled, and with a giggle place down the stack of CDs she was holding and took Harry's hand. "A guy who has fashion sense, cries in chic flicks and gets their comedy and someone does not take advantage of me and never forgets Christmas, birthdays and anniversaries, has got to be either gay or the perfect guy. And Harry I think you're the gay category type."  
  
Harry could only laugh. "Get investigation work, you all right about me being you know, gay?"  
  
Lauren looked at him for a moment before pushing the suitcase out the way, and sitting beside Harry. "I have no problem about it. I actually I get to keep you as a friend. Straight guys don't really do ex-girl friend friendship very well."  
  
Feeling reassured Harry stood up and kissed Lauren's cheek before leaving her room. He left her to finish packing. After heading down stairs, Harry head for the kitchen and turned on the kettle, then studied the framed photographs on the wall; all of them happy moving images of his past. One thing about Lauren that had really appealed to him was she had known about the secret world of Wizards. Her sister had been a muggle born witch and had attended Hogwarts, so she had no problem living with his potions and spells that had been important to his work. His eyes rested upon on particular photograph; it was of his graduating year group, after the last battle with Voldermort.  
  
Hermione had been head girl and had graduated with honours. Harry hadn't made it to head boy, but like Ron in his final year he had been a perfect. Head boy had been the blond, grey-eyed Slytherin, Draco Malfoy who also graduated with honours like Hermione. In their last year, Draco had been forced to work closely with Hermione and over the course of the year he had lost most of his contempt for Muggle-borns. However his dislike for Weasleys had remained strong, and well Ron and Draco still got detentions for their spats. At least, he reflected Draco had been civil to him even the use of last names had stopped being insults and had just returned to being what they should have been names.  
  
That had been the last day Harry had ever seen Draco. Hermione and Ron had married later that year, but the one person who Harry had fancied throughout most of his teenager life had vanished. Here was the only picture Harry had of that Slytherin that slithered into his heart and had refused to leave. He often wondered what had become of Draco. Was he married to a pureblood witch proving heirs to the Malfoy family? Or was he still single? Making a career of the dark arts and following in his father's footsteps?  
  
"Daydreaming?" Lauren asked interrupting Harry's thoughts on the past.  
  
"Yep," Harry replied. "Just dwelling on my days at Hogwarts."  
  
"And the cute boys you fancied?" Lauren asked grinning wickedly.  
  
Harry half smiled. "There was only ever one, I fancied at Hogwarts. I actually never got to discuss my liking with him. I have only ever dated Muggle men, I was enough of a celebrity in the wizard world to learn that coming out with I was gay, would be slaughter."  
  
"Not into that kind of thing then? The Wizard world I mean." Lauren asked biting her lip.  
  
"Wizards are fine about it, have been for centuries. I mean some wizard males can even get pregnant," Harry said looking directly into Lauren's surprised face. "Just in that world I have to be careful about my image, I can't just be Harry Potter. I like a super hero still to some people there. Especially Mrs Weasley, she had my wedding and what she is going to knit my children already planned out."  
  
Lauren laughed. "I know she is a little controlling but Harry, that is a bit psycho controlling."  
  
Well, that was Mrs Weasley for you. Honest, hardworking, loving and over the top protective about her children and psychotic about having grandchildren to swarm the Burrow. Poor Ron had once taken the most of her nagging about grandchildren, maybe that was why he and Hermione already had two children. But no the force was focused on Bill the bachelor, Charlie who was engaged, Percy was the career man and the twins did whatever pleased themselves like normal and it drove their mother crackers! Actually he should call in and see Fred and George, Harry thought. He was not one hundred percent sure but he assumed that at least George was bi- sexual and Fred could be completely gay, and a cross dresser. Because Harry had seen Fred plenty of times at a club and he would wear a very short skirt and a slip of a top with a very big padded bra.  
  
He should definitely talk to them. Then the thought struck him. Wonder if they knew where Malfoy had vanished too?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~~*~  
  
"Draco!" A female voice yelled out the bathroom. "You git! You used all my special body wash!"  
  
Draco Malfoy, or Dray as he had been nicknamed in the Muggle world laughed at the fury sounding in his fiancé's voice. Epona Ravenclaw was a fellow witch who had only just finished her adult training as a witch. She should have gone to Hogwarts at the same time as him, but due to events in the past she had been hidden from the wizarding world as a baby.  
  
Epona appeared wearing nothing but a towel, a scowling look fixed upon her face, her hair drenched and droplets of water dropping from her curly chestnut brown hair. Draco could only laugh harder.  
  
"You are such a horrid insensitive git!" Epona growled grabbing a cushion and whacking him with it whilst trying to hold on to her towel. Draco easily pulled the cushion from her hand and brought her sprawling on top of him. They both giggled for a moment and as he was about to kiss her, a wail arose from Epona's room.  
  
"One day we are going to get a babysitter for our darling daughter, and my dear I shall have you all to myself again." Draco murmured as Epona struggled to sit up.  
  
"Maybe, in eighteen years Draco." Epona said exhaling a sigh. "Whose idea was it for me to have her anyway?"  
  
"A joint effort, I think."  
  
Another cushion sailed through the air and hit Draco square in the face. Lying back he accepted his fate. Epona was going to concentrate on their darling daughter now, not play with him. Pity, Draco thought. He had been looking forward to some quality time with Epona; they had too little of it now with the arrival of Tamsin Saoirse Malfoy.  
  
A thud on the floor outside made Draco sit up and look at the front bay window of their 19th cottage that Epona had inherited off her mother. They had chosen to live there, as Malfoy Manor was too large and cold for raising a young family in. The property that Epona had inherited from her father, had not existed anymore after the finally battle. Sirius Black, who had remarkably returned from behind the curtain of the dead, had exploded the house and most of the death eaters and Voldermort himself up with the house.  
  
Lucius Malfoy had escaped unharmed from the death eaters after making a choice. Voldermort had kidnapped her from her Muggle adoptive parents and brought her to the Riddle house. Voldermort had instructed two death eaters to kidnap Draco; it had been to secure Lucius's loyalty did not switch direction. The act had only enraged his father who swiftly sought out Snape, whom he had known for a long while was a spy and demanded his help. In a cunning plan the Order, Dumbledore commanded had secured the manor and defeated Voldermort. But Lucius had to make a choice between the life of two innocent children and all the power he held so highly.  
  
Love had won over the greed for power, as Lucius had saved a seventeen-year- old Draco from Voldermort and had forever lost his powers as a wizard. That was the true power of the dark mark. Voldermort could control and take any death eaters power with the click of his fingers. Snape had almost lost his powers too but Saint Potter had attacked and saved the Slytherin housemaster.  
  
Shaking his head, Draco stood up and walked to the door. Opening in he saw an owl lying stunned on the lawn. Bloody bird, he thought walked up to the owl and taking the message tied to its leg.  
  
It read:  
  
To All Old Friends and Enemies from Hogwarts!  
  
We the Weasley twins, known to most as Fred and George would like to invite you to the opening of our London club! It is going to be the most happening place around and promised to be the party of the century. Please ASAP a reply back soon to let us know if you're going to be in with the cool crowd for this very hot event.  
  
Please note you may bring a partner of any gender. Cross-dressing is allowed for all you wizards and witches with hidden sides!!!!  
  
Fred and George Weasley.  
  
Draco stared for a long moment at the message. It was a joke, right? Otherwise the Weasley had gone insane. Why would he attend such a spectacle? The message had shocked him; so much Draco had not heard the soft footsteps of Epona coming out holding Tammy in her arms.  
  
"Oh my!" Epona giggled in his ear, surprising Draco. She had read the message over his shoulder. "These must be the twins you told me about. The infamous pranksters of Hogwarts. Do you want to go?"  
  
"What?" Draco asked spinning around to face the innocent smile of his partner.  
  
"We could make a weekend of it," Epona smiled mischievously, her eyes looking up into his with an invite to a very personal idea. "Leave Tammy with her grandparents, I know your parents are away but mine would love to have her. We could book a nice room somewhere and have a nice weekend just for two, no rugrats allowed. How does that sound?"  
  
The more he thought about it, the more Draco liked it. It would also be a chance to meet up with some old friends. Find out how his year from Hogwarts was doing and wouldn't they be surprised to find the old Prince of Slytherin a settled down father and soon to be husband. Plus it was an excuse for him to try persuade his lovely wife to be that they should be thinking about another child soon. It was easy to tell Tammy would be a Ravenclaw, like the many of her female ancestors before her. But with the blood of Slytherin in Malfoy veins, Draco wanted to test his theory that never again would there be another Malfoy in Slytherin; and unlike his father, he prayed that none of his children would be.  
  
Plus it was the perfect opportunity to ravish his beautiful mate, spent time with her and to remind her of how much she meant to him and how he did love her.  
  
"Best tell Flash, we are going away." Draco said as the house elf, Flash appeared at the door.  
  
The poor house elf had one those left without a home after the battle. A form server of the Ravenclaw family, whilst they had been a live, Flash had been tossed about until Epona stepped in and claimed him once more. He was far the best-treated house elf, Draco had ever seen. He had his own room and proper clothes to wear. The cheeky house elf was one of the family.  
  
Family. That was one thing, Draco knew would surprise everyone. Wonder is Pansy ever found out? Draco thought as he tickled his daughter's chin earning a giggle of delight out of her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Harry!" The twins yelled out in greeting in union.  
  
"Hey Fred. George." Harry said with a wave, after a months waiting finally there was news.  
  
After Lauren had left, Harry had come out the closet with the help of Fred and George. Mrs Weasley had cried but had quickly recovered when remained Harry could now actually have babies himself should he decide to want kids. That idea had sparked Molly into planning a nursery that Harry would be proud of. Ron had been shocked but Hermione had elbowed him in the stomach and he had been fine. Hermione had confessed she had known since Hogwarts when she had finally kissed Harry in their sixth year, it had been immediately obvious that Harry's eyes followed someone else and the fact he moaned a guy's name had been reassurance that Harry was definitely gay, and Hermione had found that she truly did fancy Ron and things had led from there.  
  
The media in the Wizard world had a field day with the news, but no one was really interested in the news and the story soon died out, snuffed by the lack of gossip that it should have created. The Ministry had been fine about it too. Harry was still employed by the defence department and had even been promoted to Head of the Defence Against the Dark Arts department. A job that had been his goal since graduating from Hogwarts.  
  
"So what is the news?" Harry asked, his heart thumping with excitement. Had they found everyone? Had they found Draco? "Has everyone replied? Is everyone coming?"  
  
"Hold your horses, Harry." George said pouring out a glass of whisky for Harry. "We got everyone to agree to come but there might be a problem in our plan 'Seduce Sexy Slytherin'."  
  
Fred took over from George. "Draco owled us on Sunday night, sent it back with Madness, you know that old stupid bird of mum's spawn, crashed into our Sunday roast!" Fred exclaimed; Harry smirked imagining the bird covered in gravy with the twins glaring at it probably with a Yorkshire pudding on each of their heads. "Draco is coming but with a woman. Epona Ravenclaw. Name sounded familiar but we couldn't place it."  
  
Harry froze. He knew that name very well. She was the daughter of Voldermort. Dumbledore had petitioned that she should have her memory erased and never be allowed to know of the Wizard World again in fear of what she could do. Some of the death eaters had vowed to serve her now her father was gone. But the Ministry had instead told her to embrace her heritage as she was the last Ravenclaw and one-day Hogwarts ownership would pass to her. It was currently in the hands of the old Hufflepuff heir, Rodderick Hufflepuff.  
  
Apparently the Slytherin heritage did not worry the Ministry like it did Dumbledore and especially Snape. But it had been Fudge's choice not theirs, so she had attend adult wizard collage somewhere in the north and apparently Draco had settled with her after the defeat of Voldermort or had recently met up with her and formed a relationship. It would not be that hard to show Draco that his choice was wrong. A idea began to form in Harry's mind.  
  
"No, plan 'Seduce Sexy Slytherin' is still on." Harry said meeting the twins' eyes. "We just need to adjust the plan though. Epona Ravenclaw is Voldermort's daughter by the last Ravenclaw, Moira. Remember you Hogwarts history it is in there. George think you could handled her?"  
  
"No problem Harry." George smiled, a wicked look lighting up both twins' eyes. "We can handle her." 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two: Old Friends and Old Enemies  
  
Stepping off the train, Draco looked about the old station. He had a lot of memories of departing from here on the Hogwarts Express. Memories of good and bad times, and things about whom he used to be that he wanted for forget.  
  
"Dray, you ok?"  
  
Turning around, Draco faced the worried face of Epona and her adopted sister Karen and her boyfriend Max. Both were ex-students of Hogwarts joining in his sixth year. Karen had been a Hufflepuff and Max a Slytherin who had found his soul mate in a Hufflepuff girl and from then onwards refused to have anything to do with the dark side much to the disappointment of the rest of the Goyle family.  
  
"Draco?" Epona asked her eyes looking into his, she understood about this place and how the old Malfoy haunted the new. Stepping down, Epona wrapped an arm about his waist. "Let the past go, who you were is not who you have become Draco, and that is who I love."  
  
"Thank you," Draco murmured kissing Epona's forehead before drawing her in for a hug. "Just stress, there is a lot of people going to be here I don't want to meet but some I have missed a lot."  
  
"Come on," Karen insisted dumping their overnight bag at their feet. "There is time to check in and do some site seeing before we go to the big opening."  
  
Draco felt a smile creep onto his face. Turning he whispered into Epona's eyes, who blushed bright red at his words and giggled. Picking up their overnight bag, Draco followed Karen and Max tugging Epona along with him. She followed willing, as they reached the exit, Epona stopped and stood on tiptoes and whispered something to him. "I think that exploration sounds a very good idea Mr Malfoy. Going to conduct it anytime soon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I feel more nervous than I have ever done in my entire life!" Harry declared to the mirror as he surveyed his outfit.  
  
He was wearing tight black jeans that hugged his hips lovingly, revealing all his best features and leaving nothing to the imagination. The shirt he wore was a silk emerald jean revealing the green of his eyes that he had put his contacts into, leaving his glasses at home. His scar was hidden under the mass of hair that was creatively styled into the latest fashion. He couldn't have looked better. Still didn't get rid of his nerves.  
  
But he had to conquer them. Four months of planning had gone into this night so it could not fail. George knock on the door as Harry surveyed himself one last time in the mirror checking everything was in place.  
  
"Come in." Harry called out.  
  
George entered carrying a tiny plastic bag. Inside, Harry knew was the last ingredient to a potion he had been brewing. It was a potion that took three months hard work to brew and was not a potion that wizards should brew, but Harry had to know the truth. Was there any hope for Draco and him?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Four hours later..  
  
Draco stood in the warm jet of the shower. Outside the shower he could hear Epona's voice. She was on the phone talking to her dad. Apparently today had been a big day in their young daughter's life. She had already begun to say simple words like mamma and dada, but today she actually had said grand-papa. Hearing his daughter speak for the first time had made him the proudest man on earth, now he had a daughter saying very big words, and Draco felt that his daughter was indeed destined for great things.  
  
He would have to inform his father. No doubt Malfoy pride would demand to know why on earth a Muggle had been the one to hear those special words inside of Grandpa Malfoy. Draco moved to turn the shower off and reached for his robe. Best do the whole message thing as soon as possible. Waiting could lead to trouble.  
  
Opening the bathroom door, Draco saw Epona hang up the phone and move over on the bed and gesture for him to sit down. "I already owled your mother thought it might be easier to tell her than Lucius as he still dislikes Muggles."  
  
"At least he tolerates your father," Draco said opening his arms to let Epona to relax into them. "Your dad was the first Muggle over allowed at Malfoy Manor, I think it is a big improvement for my father, at least now he talks to Muggles without the sneer."  
  
Epona smiled up at him with her beautiful brown and green eyes, there wasn't just one colour there was flecks of all different shades of brown and green. "It is a historical moment for all Malfoy born relations the sight of your father tolerating a Muggle. Mind you he loathes my stepmother, she is not allowed anyway near him or our home."  
  
"I dislike your stepmother, she hurt your father by cheating on him and pretending the Karen was his daughter." Draco said tightening his arms about Epona's waist, knowing that it had hurt her too.  
  
Glancing at the clock, Draco groaned and got up from the bed and headed for the walk in wardrobe. He dressed in silence as he heard Epona get up and check windows were closed and valuables secured and that she was ready to go. Draco was tempted to just suggest missing the party all together and getting down to something that they both wanted. A second child. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three: Chaos named Harry  
  
Fred was stationed at the door watching for the guest of honour. George was ready behind the bar with drinks and a little potion designed to make Draco forget everything. Harry couldn't help pace up and down with nerves. The waiting was killing him. Why on earth were they late? Had he miscalculated something?  
  
Harry jerked up from his thoughts as the squawk of the fake alarm went up over the music. Fred had come up with that idea; he would set it off when Draco arrived, but so that it would not raise eyebrows amongst the guests who were old friends and enemies, they had been told there would be free drinks served during the hour the alarm was sounded. It had worked. Now everyone was crowding the bar for a free drink, Harry now had a clear path to the door.  
  
Stepped through the doorway holding the hand of a tall, slim chestnut haired girl. She smiled nervously at Draco, who smiled back. What Harry did not see was the Draco squeezed her hand reassuringly then led her down the steps towards the floor. Fred however did see and suddenly he thought that perhaps plan "Seduce Sexy Slytherin" was not so hot after all.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The first people who came up to greet Draco were his old ball and chain, Crab and Goyle. Perhaps it was because Goyle's younger brother was with them. But Draco felt uncomfortable about them; he did with most Slytherins these days. He felt as if their eyes looked straight through him and focused on the last heir of Slytherin who stood quite rigid beside him. Epona never liked to refer to her Slytherin heritage or the fact the chamber of secrets could be opened age again, and she could do something about the fact the monster within was dead. Voldermort had revealed a secret to Epona before his death, and it had made her cautious about her heritage and no doubt would make her cautious about her children's too.  
  
"Malfoy!" Goyle greeted Draco with a faked happy tone. "Long time no see."  
  
"Goyle," Draco said adding the same fake tone to his voice and grasping Goyle's hand and shaking it. " Indeed a long time." Wish we had never met again, Draco wished silently.  
  
Though the war was long over, some families still held others responsible and the Malfoy family could do without that. The stain upon his name had once made Draco think long and hard about taking Ravenclaw as a new surname. It was possible for a wizard to accept his partners name, especially as Epona was a Ravenclaw there would be not fuss about it, well except may be from his father.  
  
"Draco!" A fizzy haired blur ran towards Draco, and threw her arms about his neck. Draco couldn't help but laugh as Hermione Granger, well formally Granger she was a Weasley now apparently, flew into his arms. Despite earlier dislikes, after the battle in their seventh year Hermione and Draco had overcome their differences. Draco had felt ashamed about him calling her Mudblood. A spell as head boy and head girl had sorted out a lot of Draco's ideas about what was right and wrong.  
  
Goyle and Crab sneered for a moment before melting into the crowd. Draco was rather glad they did. Should Weasley find a Slytherin within a mile of him, there would probably be an investigation or something. Apparently Weasley due to gossip was a top secret something or other in the ministry working with Potter on the more darker elements that had to be a secret. And of course it being a secret everyone knew. Behind Hermione following in her wake was Ron Weasley.  
  
"Malfoy," Ron said coldly.  
  
"Ron, be nice." Hermione said turning towards her husband and then back to Draco. "Nice to see you again Epona, and congratulations! I couldn't believe it when Draco owled me! Have you got pictures?"  
  
Epona nodded and quickly reached into her bag. Within an instant, Draco found himself alone with Ron and an approaching Harry Potter as Hermione dragged Epona off to a seat booth. A smile twitched at Draco's lips; no doubt they would spend the rest of the evening pouring over baby photographs. Hermione was one of the few who did know he was a father. Hermione had remained a contact to which he wrote to often, and he could rely on her keeping secrets even from her husband.  
  
"Where did Hermione go?" Harry asked Ron.  
  
Shrugging his shoulders, Ron replied. "No idea mate."  
  
"Probably women stuff," Draco said shaking his head as he saw Epona pull out the special tiny photo album that she had enchanted to increase in size when opened.  
  
"So what have you been up to Malfoy?" Ron asked. "Making sure your Malfoy bloodline doesn't run out? Or been working with some dark arts?"  
  
"A Malfoy would not be caught dead doing the Dark Arts, Weasel." A female voice injected as Draco was about to speak. Turning behind them stood Pansy. Why now? Draco thought. If getting howlers set to his parents wasn't bad enough, the woman Pansy had become could not just let go.  
  
"If fact I wouldn't be surprised if this Malfoy even did any magic at all." Pansy continued with out mercy. "Last I heard Draco you lived like a Muggle in a little village with Muggles and you even have plans to marry into a Muggle family. True is it not?"  
  
A roar of laughter erupted from Draco's side. Weasley was laughing so hard he was going bright red. "Oh how the mighty have fallen," he managed to laugh out.  
  
Why did everyone else think that he had been forced to live like that? At first when Epona and Draco had gotten together, she had explained the wizarding way of life was a bit too abnormal for her. She liked washing her own dishes and doing the weeding herself. So he had agreed to live as a Muggle for a month, he was allowed to magic and potion tests but not in order to help with the housework or making the dinner, and the house elf was not to do it all alone. Nope Draco Malfoy had to learn how to wash dishes, make coffee, use the microwave and even learn how to use a washing machine. Flash was not a slave he was a helper and everyone pitched in otherwise they left.  
  
After a month, Draco had found living like a Muggle quite enjoyable. In the sense he felt a pride in himself for doing manual labour that before he never thought about doing. And it felt great. Of course when Tammy had come along, Flash had taken over for a while some of the more pressing chores, like washing clothes, hovering, washing the dishes and so on, to allow the new family time to bond. But he had been rewarded with two weeks worth of holiday time to do whatever he liked and of course a set of clothes. It meant he was free and well would recent a decent wage and Draco promised never to think of any elf like that. Of course now Flash wanted to think about his own family. Meaning they would need a female house elf.  
  
The sound of an alarm brought Draco out of his thought. Ron and Pansy he disappeared. Harry stood awkwardly beside him. Wonder what's up with Potter?  
  
"Hello Harry," Draco smiled greeting the boy that lived with a smile. "How are things going with you?"  
  
"Erm, going good." Harry replied smiling. "Fancy a drink? That alarm means the drinks are on the house."  
  
"Why not a drink would do no harm," Draco said. "Hey Harry the past is water under the bridge right? You aren't like Weasley who blames me for a lot."  
  
"Ron was just jealous, you know with Hermione and stuff."  
  
As they reached the bar, George Weasley popped up and place to cocktails on the bar. Winking at Harry then disappeared. Ok, that was strange. Draco thought to himself. Harry picked up the orange coloured drink and smiled.  
  
"A toast? To the old days at Hogwarts and to the new ones to come." Harry said.  
  
"To the new ones to come," Draco said taking a long sip of the cocktail, which tasted rather nice. "So what are you up to now, Potter?"  
  
"Bit of this bit of that." Harry replied watching Draco intensely.  
  
Draco felt suddenly strange. Was the music getting quieter? Why was Harry watching him so closely? A blinding pain shot through his head. What on earth was going on? Another pain shot right through him. An apologetic look appeared in Harry's face.  
  
"What have you done?" Draco demanded trying to grab Harry but failing.  
  
"I am saving you." Harry whispered. "Hermione mentioned that you were going to marry Voldermort's daughter. Don't worry you soon won't remember her." "But.wait." a consuming blackness threatened to overtake him. Draco suddenly felt afraid. Won't remember but. What about him loving her? What about. "Tammy," Draco murmured and with that Draco Malfoy was consumed by darkness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	4. Chapter Four

Authors note: Thanks to my three reviewers! So excite to have some already.  
  
Shania Maxwell- Big thank you! Promise to keep going! Please keep reading though!  
  
Theophania- I know it is not fair. That's life. And some people to get what they want break some rules and hearts along the way, it is very sad and not fair but please keep reading. Something interesting is about to happen.  
  
Idril.tinuviel- Draco and Harry will have a little time together you will see that from this chapter but sadly in the end I plan for Draco to end up somewhere else but I might write a sequel where after Epona dies sadly, Draco and Harry end up together. It will be up to my reviewers to decided, if I get a lot of like boos that they don't like the way it is going I will review the story line so keep checking back  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Four: Lost (Includes a brief spell from Epona's point of view)  
  
Epona noticed something was wrong when Ron Weasley joined them at the table but Draco still did not appear. Hermione had engrossed her in conversation about their children but Epona had still kept an eye on Draco. The last time she had seen him was at the bar with an old friend of Hermione's named Harry Potter. Epona could not claim such a relationship with the boy who had saved the wizard world. In her eyes, he was just as much a murderer as her own father had been. The pair would have been great allies, and a pinch of Dumbledore and well there you would have the greatest alliance of wizard bad guys.  
  
"Oh Ron, come and see this. Isn't she adorable?" Hermione said grabbing her husband and dragging him to look at the most recent photograph of Tammy. "This is Epona and Draco's daughter Tammy, she is the same age as Caitlin. Where's you wallet? I want to show Epona Caitlin and Brian's photographs!"  
  
Hermione quickly fished out Ron's walled and presented Epona with two moving images. They were of one redhead toddle that was Brian as he was a boy and dressed in the colours of Ron's favourite team. The second was a little girl with little brown hair tied in a ribbon. Both children were blessed with Hermione's eyes and smile and Brian had inherited Ron's nose.  
  
"Their both beautiful, Hermione." Epona smiled returning the walled to Ron. "Are you planning anymore?"  
  
"Not for a while," Ron quickly injected before Hermione could answer, but Epona could tell that she had been about to say yes. A thud under the table had Ron wince and then add, "We are discussing perhaps having one more. How about you and .Mal-" another thud under the table. "How about you and Draco?"  
  
Epona smiled. It was obvious that Hermione was kicking Ron under the table. "Hoping to. I know Draco wants more children, I think Lucius might be pressuring him because he wants a male grandchild as soon as possible. I would like more but I only had Tammy six months ago and she is just learning to talk and begin to take hazardous first steps, so I would like to wait a while."  
  
"Six months and talking!" Hermione exclaimed in surprise.  
  
"Hermione, wizard and witch babies do things earlier than Muggle ones." Ron said rubbing his ear, which Hermione had shouted down. "Brian was just a late developer like Ginny was, but Caitlin is already showing signs of being ready to walk and she is only five months."  
  
"I know but it is exciting."  
  
Whilst the Weasley couple discussed the habits of babies, Epona glanced around the room looking for Draco. Her eyes searched the room for his blond head. But she couldn't see Draco anywhere and the only blonds were female.  
  
Hermione must have sensed her anxiety as she asked. "Can't you find Draco?"  
  
"No I can't see him."  
  
"He was with Harry by the. Oh where's Harry?" Ron asked scanning the crowd. "May be I should go check with Fred to see if they left?"  
  
"Good idea," Hermione said closing the photo album in her had and passing the shrinking book back to Epona. "Let's find your sister maybe he is with her or with some old Slytherin friends."  
  
With Slytherins? Epona frowned. Draco had not had any contact with Slytherins since graduating. He had vowed never to seek them out again either. He was too afraid of plots to restore the Dark Lord. If it happened once it could happen again, that was Draco's frame of mind. Something was very wrong about his disappearance. With that Epona closed her eyes and apparated away from the club to Malfoy Manor, where she could use the Seeker stone of the Malfoys' to find him. Leaving Hermione staring at the place she had once been.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco woke up in a moonlit room about four days after he slipped into the darkness of a coma. He remembered nothing. All he could recall was all his magical knowledge; the fact he had gone to Hogwarts and that Voldermort had been defeat. Harry had spent the four days worrying about the outcome. But apparently everything was going to be fine. Draco had remembered that Harry had gone to Hogwarts but nothing else.  
  
So Harry had filled him in on all the events from year one to their graduation. However a couple of the story he told were not true, Draco now believed he was exiled from the wizard world, his father dead and his wealth and lands taken by the Ministry. And the only reason he was not in prison was because Harry had insisted that he be allowed a second chance and placed into his custody.  
  
After a moment of absorbing this new data, Draco slipped back into the world of sleep with Harry cuddling up beside him, content with how things now were. 


	5. Chapter Five

Author's note: I have decided that I am going to let Epona have more opportunities to have points of view and I am going to include a couple of people like Pansy Parkinson and maybe Goyle and other Slytherins. Maybe even Voldermort! Now that is going to be interesting. Oh lord this is turning Epic!  
  
And A BIG BIG thanks to zeynel! I didn't realise that was even on my settings. So I owe you big time thank you! So I hope you enjoy this next shorter instalment, sorry it is short!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Five: A Slytherin Gathering.  
  
Pansy Parkinson had watched the whole evenings going on with great interest. She had learnt many things and discovered a shocking truth. Sitting in the corner of the club that the Weasley twins had just officially opened, she waited for Crabbe and Goyle to join her. They had much to discuss, including things relating to the dark lord himself.  
  
Draco had lost himself in the Muggle world and hidden a lot of information that would have brought joy to many death eaters. The news Draco was a father had not been a shock; well it had because he had rejected her. But the fact the child was heir of both Slytherin and Ravenclaw like its mother before was very interesting indeed. And if Pansy was reading auras right there might be another on the way. But first she would have to make sure Potter did not screw up the glorious future that was planned.  
  
As if Lord Voldermort would go so easily to the grave. Unfortunately, they had missed the first opportunity to restore him to life, but now another chance presented itself. Of course they would have to be careful, people like Ron Weasley could easily mess up any carefully formulated plan that she came up with.  
  
Two large shadows fell over Pansy as she took a sip of her drink. "Goyle. Crabbe. I trust you are well."  
  
"Yes, Pansy. It is good to see you again." Goyle answered. "Crabbe is also well, just a bit upset by Malfoy's lack of loyalty to us."  
  
Pansy patted the seat next to her and Crabbe sat down. "Well no doubt you saw what happened at the bar. Potter has been up to no good and has seemingly kidnapped Draco."  
  
"We saw," Crabbe growled.  
  
Pansy suspected they had along with every other Slytherin in the place. She had also suspected that Ravenclaw herself had seen it despite her view being blocked. She had seen in through a link forged by Voldermort himself. Harry Potter would be bound to all the Slytherin bloodline because of that annoying scar. Well it was off no matter it get them an edge. Pansy could easily block Harry from seeing Epona's activities when he realised there was something amiss but she would not block Epona's link to Potter it would be important to know what he was doing with Draco.  
  
"Good," Pansy chimed clapping her hands together. "I think it is time my old friends to finish our parents work. I was disappointed to learn Draco was already a father, we have missed our first chance at restoring order to our ranks but now there is a second, and we must not fail."  
  
Both Goyle and Crabbe nodded in silent agreement.  
  
"Goyle, you go fetch me Epona Ravenclaw." Pansy said turning to Goyle. "We are going to help her find her beloved Draco, or Dray as I have heard a couple of people call him here tonight. Crabbe return to the old Riddle house and bring me the you know what. It is time." 


End file.
